


You're Cute

by tinysoftdrinkstate



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Fluff, I love my dead gay sons, Implications of smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysoftdrinkstate/pseuds/tinysoftdrinkstate
Summary: “You’re a slacker and I’m a straight A student and we were paired together for a group project and I just want you to get out of the way and let me do everything but you insist on helping for some odd reason ” AU





	

John Laurens hated Alexander Hamilton. Well, that wasn’t completely true. Okay, fine, it wasn’t even mostly true. John just hated the fact that Alexander had to be his partner for the most important project of the year. His grade had been going down a bit, what with his bad breakup and the increased pressure from his father now that his mother had passed away, and now he really needed this assignment to go well, and having Alexander Hamilton as his partner was not increasing the prospect of that happening.

 

And it wasn’t that Alexander wasn’t smart; on the contrary, he was one of the most intelligent people John knew. He frequently got into Twitter and Tumblr arguments about the world economy, racism, LGBT+ rights, social justice, politics, and, once, physics. School just wasn’t his strong suit. He preferred showing his intelligence through arguments and debates, with fiery, passionate words to accompany his sources and facts. That’s probably why he was one of the best debaters at the school, but had to redo almost every single formal essay in his literature and English classes. The professors said that swearing was an ‘unprofessional’ and ‘immature’ way to get his point across. John agreed, for most intents and purposes. 

 

So it wasn’t that John hated Hamilton, it was just that he was hoping for a partner who excelled in school and book smarts, and who could get his grade back up to the A he needed for his father’s approval, and his own. And now that Alexander was (finally) at the library where they’d agreed to meet to start planning and researching, John intended to make his intents for the project clear. “Ok. I already wrote down our topic and a summary of it to base research on. Because we are both required to work, you will be taking notes from these books and these websites. I will be dealing with the important stuff. Any questions?” John didn’t really mean to sound so authoritative, but he wanted stuff done and he wanted stuff done the way he wanted it done. 

 

“Yeah, I think I can handle it,” Alexander responded, a touch of sarcasm detectable in his voice. John just shook his head and got to work. 

 

The whole time they were working, Alex was quiet, although John wasn’t sure he was productive. He kept looking up to check; to make sure he was working and still there. He usually caught Alex on Tumblr, Twitter, or just sitting, staring at an empty document. Each time John told him off, John surprised himself by noticing the way Alex’s dark, shiny hair fell around his face and how nice his face looked when he was actually getting a little work done, not mouthing off to a teacher, but he quickly put those thoughts out of his brain. Better to just get the work done, because Hamilton clearly wasn’t going to. 

 

After about an hour had passed, John jumped when Alexander tapped his shoulder. “I gotta go. I shared the notes with you.”

 

Almost before John could get out his “Oh, thanks, I guess,” Hamilton was on his way out of the door. John had been very productive, so after a few more minutes of work, he decided to pack up and get himself a coffee before heading back to his dorm. 

 

The on-campus coffee shop was attached to a small, second-hand bookstore, so after John picked up his iced black coffee and cardamom scone, he decided to browse. While heading to his favorite section, the sci-fi/fantasy aisle, he heard a familiar voice mumbling. Wondering what Alexander Hamilton was doing browsing in a bookstore after his abrupt exit from their project, John intended to walk up behind him and ask. But he was not prepared for what Alexander was browsing. “Uhm, if you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing in the… uh… romance section?”

 

Alex jumped slightly. “I’m, uh, picking up something for a friend…. You surprised me.”

 

“Sorry about that…” John replied, somewhat distractedly. He didn’t believe Hamilton in the slightest, especially because of the way his whole face lit up blushing. Damn, he’s cute when he’s blushing….

 

“Um, thanks? I guess?” Alex looked about as confused as John felt. 

 

“Thanks about what?” 

 

“Well…. Uh.... you called me cute?” Alex blushed more, if that was possible. Almost to himself, he added, “unless I imagined it…”

 

“Shit, did I say that out loud?!” John frantically scrambled for an explanation in his head, but, coming up with nothing, he just sighed and looked sheepish.

 

“No, no, it’s fine! I, uh, I agree,” Alexander trailed off.

 

“You think that you’re cute?” 

 

“NO! Well, I mean, yes, sometimes, but I meant I think you’re cute.” 

 

Hearing the ‘sometimes’ from Alex released a flood of feelings John didn’t even know he had for Hamilton. “You’re always cute! Like the way your hair falls out of the messy bun you sometimes wear, or how you’re eyes change color and stuff when you’re in different moods, and….” John trailed off, embarrassed. 

 

“This sounds like we need to have an important conversation… Shall we continue it back at my dorm?” Alexander seemed to have gotten his way with words back, and grabbed his bag, apparently taking it as a given that John would follow him. 

 

John did, scurrying to catch up after being left in shock for a few moments. 

 

~

 

“Make yourself at home, it’s already a mess,” Alex says, leading John into his room and literally throwing his bag down on the floor. He was right about the state of the room. Papers were strewn all over the desk, books all over and around the bed, and what looked like a few days worth of clothes were hanging on chairs, the edge of the bed, and a few socks were on the floor. John gently sat his backpack down by the bed, and went to go sit in the desk chair opposite the bed where Alex was perched. 

 

“So….” John wasn’t sure where to begin the conversation. 

 

“So.” Neither was Alexander, apparently. “You think I’m cute.”

 

John wasn’t expecting Alex to be so blunt, although he probably could have guessed based on Alex’s general personality and character traits. “Yes… and you seem to think the same of me.”

 

“So why are we sitting here not doing anything? Or each other?” Alex makes a face that was probably supposed to be seductive and sly. Seeing John’s face, he huffs. “Well, I thought I’d give it a try…”

 

“No, no, it was cute. Just not what I was expecting,” John giggles a bit and stands from the chair, moving to sit next to Alex on the bed. “In all honesty, I don’t think I’m ready… Maybe we should just try and break a little more of the ice first.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Alex seemed a little put out, because seriously, is there any better ice breaker than suggesting sex with someone you barely know? Okay, fine, he sees John’s point. 

 

“Here, I have an idea.” John reached to grab his laptop out of his backpack, and opened it on his lap. “Why don’t we try and actually work together on this. We can get to know each other and get more of this out of the way.”

Alex agreed, and got up to grab his own computer before settling back down on the bed. After second-guessing himself a few times, John moved to sit next to him. They worked together happily and well for almost two hours and became infinitely more comfortable with each other, until Alex’s computer died. “Ugh, I don’t wanna go and get the charger…”

 

“Here, we can both look at mine,” John suggested, patting his lap. Alexander scooted over eagerly and set his head in John’s lap so that he could see the computer screen. They got back to work quickly, trying to connect their last point of the essay. 

 

After a few minutes staring in silence at the computer screen, Alex yelled “AH!” and jumped as best he could while still laying in John’s lap. 

 

“WHAT?!” John yelled with as much force as Alexander had, scared that he had seen a spider or something. 

 

“No, no, it’s fine, I just realized how to fix this!” Alex reassures John, then starts explaining his idea. 

 

Alex’s idea ties the essay together perfectly, and just as John finishes typing the final sentence, Alex pipes up, “Have we broken the ice yet? Because I think I’m ready.”

John giggles. “Yeah, I think we have.” He leans down and pecks Alexander on the mouth. Alex tries to deepen the kiss, but John pulls away. 

 

“That is so not what I meant,” Alex huffs. 

 

“Well, what did you mean?” John teases. 

 

“This.” Alex sits up from his place in John’s lap, and continues what he started. Needless to say, John didn't get back to his dorm that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! (I'm so sorry about the title...) 
> 
> As per usual, I edited, but let me know if you have any concerns. 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and loved, and comments will make my entire life!
> 
> I love taking requests! Leave 'em in the comments, they'll probably be up in a week or two!
> 
> And check out my tumblr maybe? tinysoftdrinkstate.tumblr.com


End file.
